Cariño
by KairiChan12
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia. Espero que les guste. * * Me inspire en la imagen.. La verán arriba
1. Primer dia

Pasaron ya 2 meses desde la derrota de magin boo y de que Goku reviviera.

Goku entro a casa despues de haber entrenado y se sorprendio cuando su pequeño clon aparecio y se lanzo en sus brazos en lo cargo con uno y con el otro le revolvio el cabello.

-Papa regresaste, que mal que mama no me dejo ir a entrenar contigo-dijo goten con un puchero.

-No te preocupes yo tratare de convenser a mama-dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

De repente Goku sintio una mirada sobre ellos y se dio cuenta de que Gohan los observaba. Este se sonrojo y trato de esconder su cara con el libro que traia.

-Asercate Gohan- Dijo el mayor

Gohan se aserco algo timido y Goten no sabia que pasaba, cuando Gohan llego Goku aun con Goten en un brazo con el otro le acaricio la cabeza a Gohan.

Este solo abrazo con mas fruerza su libro sobre su pecho y sintio las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Algunas lagrimas calleron de sus ojos azabaches y con una de sus manos trato de secarlas para que no se dieran cuenta, pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Hermanito poque lloras?-Pregunto un goten muy preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Gohan?-Pregunto Goku tambien preocupado.

-Si estoy bien jeje no es nada-Dijo Gohan con la voz algo temblorosa tratando de esconder un gran nudo en la garganta.

Goku se dio cuenta y lo abrazo aun con Goten en brazos, Gohan no resistio mas y comenzo a llorar como un niño pequeño en el pecho de su padre, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.

Goten estaba preocupado por su hermano asi que solo lo abrazo tambien.

Cuando el llanto paro Gohan seguia abrazando a su padre como si fuera un niño que acababa de tener una pesadilla.

Nadie dijo nada pero Gohan se dio cuenta de que su papa aun lo queria, que apesar de los años aun se tenian ese especial Cariño de padre e hijo tan grande como siempre.

De lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que detras de la puerta una Milk con lagrimas en los ojos estaba viendo todo y esperando el momento para llamaros a comer.


	2. La Charla

Era de noche en la casa de los Son y los mas jovenes estaban ya en cama pues tenian clases temprano.

En la habitacion principal Goku y Milk aun estaban despiertos.

-¿Goku porque lloraba Gohan el otro dia?-Pregunto Milk algo preocupada

Goku se sorprendio algo por su pregunta.

-En realidad no lo se... ¿Nos viste?-Dijo Goku algo pensativo.

-Si estaba en la cocina justo los llamaria para comer-Dijo Milk

Ambos se quedaron algo pensativos, tratando de averiguar cual era la razon del llanto del mayor de sus hijos.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, talvez sea porque recordo cuando era pequeño cuando me vio con Goten-Dijo Goku con un tono algo triste.

-Talvez tu siempre fuiste haci con el cuando era pequeño, talvez se puso algo celoso de que Goten tuviera tanto tu atencion desde lo de el monstruo de boo-Dijo Milk algo triste y pensativa.

-¿Celoso?.. No tendria porque yo los amo a los 2 por igual, pero talvez sea cierto-Dijo Goku

-¿Porque no hablas con el mañana Goku? Talvez a a ti te diga lo que le pasa- Dijo Milk pensativa.

-Si Milk hablare con el mañana en la tarde-dijo Goku

Ambos se prepararon para dormir.

Milk puso su cabeza en el pecho de Goku y lo abrazo, el la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
...

Al dia siguente los chicos Son estaban la mesa esperando el decisioso desayuno que les preparaba su mama todas las mañanas.

Goku bajo y antes de sentarse en la mesa les revolvio el pelo a ambos chicos.

-Buenos dias- Dijo Goku con una Gran sonrisa.

-Buenos dias papá-Dijeron ambos al uniso.

Despues del desayuno los chicos estaban por irse a clases, Goten se adelanto.

-Gohan hoy en la tarde tenemos que hablar-Dijo goku algo serio

Gohan se sorprendio al principio pero luego recordo lo que paso el otro dia, solo asintio y se fue.

La tarde llego y mientra Milk preparaba la cena y Goten hacia los deberes, Goku y Gohan fueron al rio, estaban sentados en el lago.

-¿Porque lloraste el otro dia Gohan-Dijo Goku rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Talves me puse algo celoso de Goten porque le pones mas atencion a el, talvez suene estupido pero por momentos pienso que lo quieres mas a el porque se parace mas a ti en todo-Dijo Gohan algo triste.

-No es estupido, solo estoy algo mas de tiempo con el para tratar de recompenzar los primeros años que no estube con el, puede que se paresca algo mas a mi pero tu eres como Milk y no por eso ella te ama mas a ti que a Goten, tu madre y yo los amamos a los 2 por igual porque ambos son nuestros hijos, nunca olvides eso Gohan-Dijo Goku en un tono algo dulce y serio.

Gohan no hablo se quedo algo serio, despues de unos segundos Gohan abrazo a Goku con todas sus fuerzas y comenzo a llorar de nuevo, Goku le acaricio la espalda, Cuando Gohan se calmo se separo lentamente de su padre.

-Perdon por eso pensaras que soy un lloron, yo tambien te amo papá-Dijo Gohan aun con un nudo en la garganta.

Goku solo lo abrazo, fue en abrazo corto pero con mucho Cariño.

-No eres un lloron Gohan, al cotrario eres muy valiente. Volvamos a casa Milk debe estar preocupada.-Dijo Goku.

Gohan se seco las lagrimas y asintio.


End file.
